True love, sweet guys
by Sprinkels in coco
Summary: This a story of true love between an animatronic and a security guard but,1,2,3,4,5 animatronics get jealous. All fnaf characters except the other security guards. In 4th and 5th capter will be an OC.
1. Chapter 1

After Jeremey got fired at, Freddy Faz Bears, they got a new place. It's kind of like mcdonalds, just with animatronics. So they needed a new night guard. Unfortunately Death The Kid took the job. He didn't need the money, he is in it for a reason that you will learn soon. There are two doors, three vents, and one opening. Just in a little room. With every character, except other night guards, and Spring Trap.

Kids first night he walks in and looks around. Two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. Next to them was a vent. And right in front of him was a opening. Then Kid asks, " Where's the third vent?" he looks around but couldn't find the vent. "Ring Ring" the phone rang. The phone guy starts to talk, " Hey there Kid how are you? Anyway you will notice that there are two doors on the sides and vents and a vent above you." Kid instantly looks up. A nice open vent to kill Kid. When Kid stop looking at it he just realize he ignored the phone call now Phone Guy is in the middle of a sentence, " so yay that won't be the funnest. so remember what I said, and good luck." The call ended. Then Kid panicked. He sat up and put his hand on the phone, but as soon as he touched it disappeared. Kid sat down and calmed down. Theres no camera. Not even a flash light or a mask!

3:04 am. Kid is just walking around the room listing. He heard running down the right hall. Kid closed the door and backed up. Then There was a scratching of a hook at the door. As Foxy walks down the hall he high fives Mangle. Mangle smiles and says, " I'm in." Foxy starts to laugh lightly. She climbs through the top vent. Kid has no idea Mangle is in there. She grabs his shoulder. Then Kid flips out and sticks his head in the vent. He sees nothing till Mangle pokes her eye then Kid falls and screams. Mangle climbs down and starts laughing.

5:59 am. Kid hold the clock staring at it. He is shaking like crazy. As soon as he put the clock down it was 6 am. Kid opens the door and bolts out. Freddy, , and Golden Freddy high five and starting saying who's the better brother. Freddy the oldest, then , and Golden Freddy is the youngest. Then all of the sudden, " I'M SCARY BIG BROTHER!" There goes with her annoying chattiness. Telling her older brother Bonnie that she's scary. Mangle and Foxy walk to there room to pretend to be broken and not working.

At the male animontonic meeting. Foxy was running late so he ran as fast he could to the meet. They others were talking. The Foxy said, " sorry I'm late. I was…." Freddy cuts him off and finishes off Foxy sentence, " talking to Mangle we know it's the same thing every time. I think she's a bad influence on you." Freddy walked over. And Bonnie nodded his head, agreeing with Freddy, for the first. T. Freddy looks at Foxy, " yay she kind of is…...ish" Foxy looks at the Marionette. The Marionette looks at Foxy. He blinks and puts a thumbs down. Which mean that she is a bad influence to Foxy. BB nods and says, " without a doubt." Foxy has never told anyone how he felt about Mangle. He loves her.

Kid's second night. He waited for a phone call, but the phone was still gone. Kid then said, " why am I here for another night!" Then out of no where, "Ring Ring" a phone started to ring. Kid looked everywhere no phone in sight. Then Phone Guy started to talk, " Hey look you made to your second night, congrats. So today is when the animatronics get mean. Yay there mostly mean to security guards. Sometime other animatronics…...well bye." Kid looked around and " thats all" went through his head. Then he heard freddy laugh. Kid thought he was a gonner. Then Kid heard BB laughing in the vent. Kid found out that he can close the vent with bars. so he did.

4:31 am. Kid was looking in the vents and out the door. All the animatronics are in the kitchen. Trying to get Chica away from the fridge. "Its hopeless she not letting go" said . Mangle started to walk off. "where are you going?" Foxy asked. She smiled and waved. As she walked off she said, "To scare someone" she started to laugh. Freddy followed.

Mangle climb up the top vent. She poke her head out the vent into the security room. Freddy was throwing a rock to get Kid to turn around but he hit Mangle. Then Mangle fell. Kid caught her. They stared into each others eyes. Then Kid screamed and dropped her. "Oof" Mangle hit the ground hard. Kid walked over and picked her up, " I'm sorry." Kid apologized. Mangle blushed and told him, " No it's fine." Freddy got jealous. " Grrrr" Freddy growled. Then he left.

Mangle was in the office still." aren't you gonna kill me?" Kid asked. Mangle got nervous, " uhhh…...no…yes…..maybe so…... I think…..not." She hesitated a lot. Kid giggled. Mangle looked at him. Then she said, " What are you laughing about, what did I say?!" she started to freak out. Kid burst into laughter , " you gave me three answers" He was still laughing. Mangle turned pink holding her laughter. She eventually broke into laughter.

At 6 am kid waved to Mangle and left. Mangle started to blush. She went back to the kitchen. Chica is on the floor and Golden Freddy had her wrist and Marionette had her ankles holding her down. She wiggled like a worm. "Uhhhhhh" Mangle was disturbed. Then Foxy says, "Don't ask" Mangle agreed not to ask. Mangle couldn't stop thinking of Kid. Whenever she tried to think of something else Kid popped into her mind. She didn't mind though.

At the next male animatronic meeting. No one was late. "Good job Foxy" Freddy said. Foxy look distracted. Then Freddy said, "Mangle is friends with Kid" everyone froze. BB popped his gum, Marionette fell out of his chair, T. Freddy dropped his hand of cards, Golden Freddy dropped the deck of cards, and Foxy just was frozen. Freddy sat down, ' I know it very shocking." Bonnie shook his head, "thats against the rules" everyone agreed. Then Freddy said jealousy, "She was blushing and he was holding her." Foxy eye went big. Then he got jealous. The Marionette started to fake laugh, "your kidding right?" Freddy shook his head. Marionette got jealous very jealous. Bonnie walk out of the meeting. As he left he growled of jealousy. Golden Freddy got jealous so jealous he destroyed the table and left.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-48eb-3109-77d7-066e26c0d0da" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"For the past hour that Kid has been here for his third night, Mangle has been talking to him. They first talked about music, then they talked about friends, and now they're talking about eyeballs. Foxy walks in hearing, "I want to sing about eyeballs. eyeballs! oh eyeballs! I love you eyeballs!" in Mangles voice. He knocked slowly. Kid said, "Come on in" Foxy open the door. Right away he asked, "What's with the eyeballs?" Mangle and Kid started to giggle. Foxy backs up and says, "Never mind" He runs off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Marionette was walking in the hall. Mangle was pulling Kid who was blind fold. She ran into Marionette. Mangle was on top of him, and Marionette had his arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry Marionette I was in a rush." Then she realized they're piston and started to blush. Then Marionette smiled and got close to Mangle's face, "I don't mind at all, Mangle." He pulled her up. Then out of nowhere 'Ring Ring" the phone rang again. Kid screamed, "AHHH THAT FUCKING PHONE! I HATE IT SO FUCKING MUCH! WHERE IS IT!" Kid fell to the ground. Mangle patted his head. Then she looked around. Then she asked, "Where is the phone" Marionette shrugged and walked off, blushing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Kid started to walk the halls alone looking for Mangle. They're playing hide-n-seek. Kid was seeker, and Mangle was hider. Then he went past Foxy. Foxy tripped him. "Oof." Kid hit the floor pretty hard. Foxy said sarcastically, "Oops sorry I was looking." Mangle dropped from the vent and helped Kid up. She looked into his eyes and smiled. All of the sudden pink came across his face, Kid started to blush. Foxy saw he ran into pirate cove and kick the wall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mangle tapped Bonnie's shoulder. He turned toward her slowly. "Uhh….have you seen Kid?" Mangle asked. Bonnie shook his head. Then he thought for awhile, "Yes I actually do." He rember seeing Kid run into the security guard room. Bonnie smiled and grabbed her hand. mangle blushed hardcore. Her entire face was pink. Then Bonnie lead her to the security guard room. He let go of Mangle's hand. As Bonnie walked and turned around to see Mangle adorable face. What he saw was her blushing, and Bonnie started to blush./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mangle and Kid where talking back and forth about colors. Freddy walked right in between them. Then he shoved kid into the wall. Then lightly so no one heard Freddy laughed. Then at instance mangle ran to Kid. The first thing she asks is, "are you hurt in any way?" Freddy looked back to where he could see Mangle help that HUMAN! Freddy thoughts runned over and over like a record player. Mangle grabbed Kids hand and put it around her. Freddy walked off. He didn't want to see her with a HUMAN!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Golden Freddy was walking with Kid telling him about how important Mangle was to him. Kid asks, "Why are you telling me this" Golden Freddy responds, " so you will take care of her for me." Kid nodded with agreement. Mangle was important to him too. Mangle walked by. "What are you both talking about?" Mangle asks. Kid and Golden Freddy say at the sametime, "Nothing!" mangle starts to laugh. Mangle looks at Kid, "I'm stealing him" she grabbed Kid and started dragging him. Golden Freddy heard Kid say, "You stole my heart" Golden Freddy glared at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"At 6 am Mangle hugged Kid. Kid blushed a little. As soon as Kid left, someone grabbed Mangle's mouth and covered her eyes. There was a bright light in her face. Then she was Marionette, next to him was Golden Freddy, Foxy was behind him, to the left of Mangle was Freddy and Bonnie. Then foxy said, "Mangle this is an intervention" Mangle didn't want ask but she ended up anyway, "For what?" Bonnie put his hand on Mangle. Then Freddy said, "Hanging out with the hum…..Kid" he hesitated he was about to call Kid a human. Marionette spoke, "It's against the rules to hang with security guard. mangle he is a bad influences on you." Foxy wanted to say something but Golden Freddy spoke first, "Look we only doing because we care about you." Mangle was surprise they would do this. Then she said, "If you cared about me, then you should let me be friends with Kid." The statement that Mangle said shocked them all. They do care but they love her too much. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 27px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Kid got a phone call at his house. He picked it up. It was Phone Guy. The first thing he hears is, "You're fired!" What Phone Guy is firing Kid for what. Kid was shocked to speak. Then Kid said sadly " What?" Kid then heard Phone Guy yell, "You tampered with the animatronics" Kid had no idea what he was talking about. Then Out of Kids mouth was, "What the fuck are you talking about? I never tampered with the animatronics!" Phone Guy hanged up and then Kid's phone disappeared. Kid' see grew big. Then he said disappointed, "My phone!" Kid looked around for. He couldn't find it./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

At 12 am Mangle sat in Kids office. He never came. Then a phone started to ring, "Ring Ring" Mangle looked around seeing where it came from. then Phone Guy started to speak, "Kid is no longer the night guard so we will be getting a new night guard, so enjoy your day off." He sounded so happy. Mangle was upset and heart broken. Freddy and the rest of the guys who were jealous where dancing thanking the god that Kid was gone. For Mangle was different she went to her corner and cry.

T. Bonnie was cleaning Kid's office and she found a tape recorder. she played it and what she heard was terrible. dropped the tape and screamed. Her older brother Bonnie ran in, "What's wrong." He saw the tape. The rest joined. said, "Kid is a monster." As soon as Mangle heard that she grabbed the tape. Mangle hit the play button. "So why did you join this job, let me guess money." Phone Guy was talking to Kid! It was a recording for Kid to join the job. The Kid response was, " Why to have fun." He had a creepy scary voice.

Mangle stopped it and ran off. She didn't want to hear anymore Mangle was too upset. Freddy picked up and hit play. Then Phone Guy asked, "What kind of fun." Kid giggled, "Isn't obvious really it isn't wow." Kid giggled louder. Phone guy repeated the question. Then Kid said, "I want them to die all of them." Phone Guy said, "Evil but the first to want that and I don't care." the recording ended. They all exchanged glances. Then Foxy says, "We should tell Mangle, and when I say we I mean me." Marionette disagreed. He said, "We shouldn't, she is already depressed. So best if we leave her alone."

Kid finally got his phone back and as soon as he got that back he called Phone Guy. When Phone Guy picked up, Kid kept his cool and said, "I didn't tamper" a smirk went up Phone Guy's face when he said, "I know." Kid eyes were big, mouth open and the he asked, "What?!" He was scared, shocked and mad. Phone Guy hanged up on Kid, not answering his question.

"Mangle? You want to come out?" Foxy never left Mangle's side. Mangle shakes her head and moans a no, "naooah" She so depress and Foxy only wishes that shes happy. Then it hit Foxy, he kind of made Mangle miserable, he was happy that Kid was gone. "Foxy? You in there?" Golden Freddy asked. Foxy Locked the door, "No!" Mangle said very loudly. Golden Freddy Walked off. "I'm sorry for your lost." Foxy said actually meaning it. The Mangle looks at him in the eye, "Sure" she rolled over.

"CRASH!" there was a crashing sound in the party room. Everyone went there to find Kid. hid behind Bonnie. Foxy took a step back. The chickens held on to each other. They Freddy's stood up to Kid. Marionette hid somewhere. Mangle came out. Her eye went big and she yelled with joy, "KID!" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Kid blushed and wrapped one arm around head pulling her closer, and the other around her waist hugging her.

After the moment was over yelled in fear, "MONSTER!" Kid looked at her and mumbled, "Monster?" Foxy grabbed Mangle's hands and pulled her closer. Marionette dropped from the ceiling in front of her saying, "You want us dead huh?" Mangle grew terrified of Kid and got closer to Foxy. Kid Smiled. asked, "What's with the smile." Kid burst into evil laughter. Having all of them in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm adding an OC for this chapter and the fifth chapter. I need you to dare the animatronics in the review.

Mangle went out of Foxy's arms and took a step closer to Kid. Marionette pushed her into Foxy and said, "No he's dangerous he'll hurt you." Kid one eye was shaking everywhere. He was giggling very scary. Mangle shakes her thinking this is a dream. Kid then says, "It's true! YOU ALL MUST DIE!" He starts laughing out of random. Then he looks at Mangle. Foxy steps in front of her. Kid starts walking towards her. The Marionette gets and in front of him blocking his path. Kid grabs the Marionette and throws him on to the ground. Then Kid shoves Foxy. Kid grabs Mangle by the neck, "I want to kill you most of all." Mangle wraps her fingers around his wrist and eye's him, "Then it will be okay."

The words Mangle said surprised Kid. He throws her and screams, "WHAT?! NO IT WON'T BE OKAY!" Mangle sees the fear in his eyes and says it again, "Then it will be okay." Freddy stands in front of her to protect her. Mangle pushes Freddy out of the way. Mangle gets right in Kid's face and she repeats, "Then it will be okay." She hugs him. Kid opens his eyes to see Mangle. He loved her. Kid then said, "Then it will be okay." Mangle looks up at him. She smiles and jumps on to his back. Kid laughs and gives her a piggy-back ride.

Kid and Mangle were talking, laughing being weirdos and dancing. Kid and Mangle seem like good friends. Foxy and the rest of the jealous ones didn't trust Kid. Mangle went to Foxy and asked, "Can you…..?" Foxy looked at her. Kid walked by and nudge her. Mangle asked again, "Can you fluincdk? after can you she mutter something. Foxy started to walk off. Mangle grabbed his hand. He started to blush. Mangle finally asked the hole question, "Can you fuck?" The Foxy looked disturbed.

Kid started laughing. Mangle says, "Kid dared me" she pointed to Kid. Foxy was glad that she was asking only of a dare. Freddy walked by laughing. And high-fived Kid. Mangle turned red. Then she screamed, "It's not funny its awkward." Marionette came from the ceiling and said the best thing ever, "We have to play truth or dare."

Everyone got in a circle and played truth or dare. Mangled started, "Foxy truth or dare?" Foxy thought and his answer was, "Truth." Mangle giggled she had the perfect truth. Then she said, "Are you gay?" Foxy eye went big. Then he asked in his head, why in the world would she ask that. Foxy gave his answer, "No! Why on earth would you ask that?!" Mangle shrugged. It was Foxy's turn. Then Foxy choose Marionette as his victim, "Marionette truth or dare." Marionette respond, "Dare me." Marionette likes dares for some reason. Foxyx thought of the perfect dare for Marionette, "I dare you to tell your crush that she or he that their fat." Foxy burst into laughter.

Marionette look at him weird, "He?" Foxy thought he was gay. Foxy laughed so hard when Marionette asked he. Marionette had to have a fake crush. He picked the wrong girl, " your fat." was embarrassed. She didn't love him. Then Kid said, "Ohhh you love ." Marionette was stupid. Then out of know where there was a bright light. "Hi I'm Luna." a voice called out. Everyone turned to her. A girl with long black hair walked out. "I'm the princess of truth or dare and I'll host this dare game." Bonnie asked, "Dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

Luna look at them and smiled this the dares that I made up, First one, "Mangle drink this cup of liquor." Mangle froze. Freddy started laughing. Then he asked, "Isn't that quickest way to get drunk?" Luna nodded. Mangle shook her head, "Nope!" She started to walk off. The door closed and lock. Luna walked over to her and handed the cup of liquor. Mangle took it from her and looked at it for a second before drinking it all. Mangle started to cough. Then she said, "Thats not to baaad." Mangle got really dizzy. Kid ran over. He was holding her still. Luna started, "Kid your dare is to tell everyone how you feel about Mangle." Foxy growled because he already knew and he didn't want it to be true.

Kid set Mangle down. Kid thought if she was drunk she couldn't hear him. Kid took a big breath and said, "I love her, she means a lot to me." Freddy yelled at him in the second he finished, "Too bad! Animatronics can't love humans!" Freddy was really mad. Kid fell to the ground when he heard that.

Luna started to laugh, "This is a fun one…..Bonnie." As soon as Bonnie heard his name he got scared. She burst into laughter, "Tell Freddy you love him." Freddy was surprised. Bonnie yells, "I'm not gay." Luna called out, "Ohhh Freddy!" Then she started to laugh.

Bonnie mumbled, "Freddy I luncve yuo." And he looked at Luna. Luna pointed up. Freddy says, "Look I know it's a dare so…." Bonnie vision was different. Bonnie had to though. He said, "Freddy I love you." Luna laughed. Bonnie look down and was embarrassed. Then Luna asked, "Bonnie you know why I did that, right." Bonnie nodded his head, yes. Freddy wanted to know the reason. Freddy said, "Bonnie why?" Bonnie looked at him, in a scared and lying voice, "For her entertainment." Freddy knew he was lying.

Luna said, "Lets move on with this game." Luna Looked at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy gulped. Luna said very softly, "Golden Freddy…...I think your hot." Golden Freddy started to blush, "What?!" Luna looked at him, "It was a dare." Mangle looked at her, "Yigi uf ug uhg dfg vuir jbf." Then Mangle started to laugh. Foxy ran over to Mangle and hugged her. "Luna look at what you did to my Mangle" Everyone looked at him. Freddy said mad, "Yours!" Bonnie glared at him. Golden Freddy looked at him and said, "She's not yours." Kid then said, "What makes you think she's yours." Everyone else just started.

Luna started the next dare, " Freddy?!" Freddy took a step back. " Oh well I actually wanted Foxy but you'll do Freddy. So Freddy you need to tell chica she's fat." Chica eating a slice a pizza. Then she said, "I'm not fat." Freddy asked, " Can I write a will?" Luna shook her head. Then it came to Foxy, " Wait you wanted this happen to me?" Luna started to laugh.

Freddy after wussing out every time finally told chica, "You're fat Chica." Chica through her pizza on the ground. Freddy took two steps back for every step she took. , "You are going to hit a wall soon, Freddy." Freddy hit a wall. Luna was eating popcorn. asked, "Can I have some?" LUna laughed and then gave her some. "BANG!" Chica was killing Freddy. "What do you think?" Marionette was holding a tombstone saying, "R.I.P Freddy FazBear" smiled and nodded.

After 15 minutes of beating the shit out of Freddy, Chica got bord. Freddy was all bent up and had a couple dents. It was 5:38. Kid, "Shoot I have to leave soon." Luna whined, "No! You have to stay longer." Mangle got on her feet only to fall again. Kid asked Luna, "Can you leave at 6am?" Luna gave the eye saying no. Luna gave another dare, "Foxy?! How did I mix up Foxy with Freddy?" Freddy wish Foxy had his dare.

"Foxy you have to sing." Freddy change his said, "I only have four minutes." Luna pushed Foxy on the stage. Foxy complained, "I haven't sung in years. And I hate singing like a pirate." Luna gave him Freddy's mic. She got off stage, "Sing Foxy. And quit your complaining. Foxy dropped the mic and walked off. Kid said, "Come on Luna it's 6am." Luna disappeared out of know where.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ring ring" Kid's phone rang. He answered it. It was a Phone Guy. Kid said, "Hi Phone Guy." Phone Guy didn't sound happy when he said, "Hi Kid." Kid knew it was bad news. Phone Guy coughed before saying, "you're fired." Kids eyes went big. He dropped the phone. He shook out of it and grabbed his phone. But as soon as he touch it it disappeared. Then Kid yelled, "Of corse!" The Phone Guy coughed again. Then Kid thought, "How the fuck can I hear him!" Then Phone Guy said, "I need your security hat and badge." Kid looked around. Then he hoped Phone Guy could hear him, "Why am I getting fired?" Phone Guy started to laugh. In a tone that seemed a little evil, "For tampering." Kid looked down. "Tampering?" Kid asked. Phone Guy didn't reply. So Kid asked again but differently, "How did I tamper?" Phone Guy laughed. Then he said, "Well theres a lot of tampers. Freddy is bent and dented." Kid thought, "Chica's fault".

"Not me." Kid interrupted. Then Phone Guy said, "Still fired for letting someone in." Kid laughed. Then cleared kid his voice. Then he said, "No one tampered." Phone Guy sounded irritated. Then he said, "What do you mean." Kid guessed he didn't know. Should Kid tell him? Kid spoke softly, "They are just like this." Phone Guy hung up. Kid was still going to work tomorrow or better yet he'll just go. Kid's phone appeared in his back pocket. Kid went to talk to Phone Guy. In Kids head, "Who names their son Phone Guy?" Kid walked for 30 minutes. He knocked at Phone Guys door. "Come in!" Phone Guy yelled. Kid opened the door and shut it.

The first thing Phone Guy said, "Returning your stuff?" Kid shook his head. He walked up to the desk and slammed his hand down. "I didn't do anything." Phone Guy looked at him in the eye and got out of his chair. He walked to the door. Before leaving he told Kid, "I Know." Kid eyes went big. Phone Guy shut the door. Kid ran for the door. He grabbed the handle and Phone Guy was no where in sight.

In the Back Room. Phone Guy walked in. Then he said, "It's alright just me." Freddy moved to look at Phone Guy. Then Foxy asked, "Is something wrong?" Phone Guy laughed. Phone Guy yelled, "Kid is fired, because you interacted." Freddy smiled. Phone Guy looked at him. He seemed happy, too happy. Foxy looked at Freddy and asked, "Why are you happy?" Freddy looked at Foxy. Then it finally hit Foxy. Foxy started to smile. Then chica said, "Food….." Bonnie then asked, "Foxy I'm clueless" Foxy smiled and pointed up. Then Bonnie smiled. Phone Guy had to ask, "Why are you all happy?" The all looked at him. Freddy said, "Oh nothing much." Foxy nodded his head. Bonnie still hadn't moved. Phone Guy said, "For real." Foxy looked at him, "Kids a good friend but he doesn't deserve her." The Bonnie pointed up at the vent. Phone Guy understood.

12 am. Kid pick locked the door. He walked into the kitchen. Everyone was in there. Mangle ran up and hugged him. Freddy rolled his eyes. waved and then asked, "How are you here?" Then Freddy looked at him, "Ya didn't you get fired?" Kid rolled his eyes. Then he said, "I'm not leaving the coolest job." Mangle was running everywhere. She was really happy. Freddy grabbed her hand and put her next to him. Then he whispered to her, "Settle down." Mangle stood up. Then she started to run. Freddy looked at her. Foxy then said, "Give it up." Bonnie nodded. Freddy agreed. Mangle ran into someone. A girl.

Mangle said nothing. The girl screamed. Freddy ran out. The girl ran into the office. He looked at Magle, "I told you to settle down." Mangled smiled. Freddy picked her up. He carried her into the kitchen. Foxy asked, "What happened?" Freddy look at him asked Mangle, "Mangle are you okay?"Foxy looked at her. She lied, "Fine." She felt like a wire tore. Foxy looked at Freddy. Freddy pulled Mangle to hug her then he said, "The truth please." Mangle lied once again, "I'm not hurt." Freddy got in her face close enough to kiss her. Foxy growled. Bonnie pulled back Freddy. Mangle inhaled then exhaled, "Fine. I feel like I tore a wire."

Foxy ran over to her. Then he asked, "Where?" Mangle looked at him. She did feel pain. She looked at Freddy, "Well, it doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe it was my imagination." Foxy hugged her. However Mangle was holding her knee. Then Freddy walked over. Pushed off Foxy. "Mangle does it hurt when I do this?" Freddy Asked Mangle when he touched her knee. "Oww!" Mangle cried in pain. Freddy looked down, "Sorry." Freddy was holding her hand.

Later on that night. Freddy looked at the clock. It was 5:48. Then Bonnie asks, "Do you think she'll survive." Freddy nodded. She still had 26%. Foxy leaned in his chair and fell. Marionette started to laugh but then he leaned in his chair and fell. Golden Freddy was leaning in his chair. In Foxy's head, "Fall!Fall!Fall!" Mangle then walked in. "Hey Mangle." Golden Freddy said. Mangle looked at him. She waved. "Want to sit?" He flipped backwards in his chair landed on his feet and pulled the chair for Mangle. She giggled, "Thank you." In Marionette's head, "Show off!"

At 6am the girl bolted out. Kid laughed. He enjoyed being there with his friends. He can't believe he got fired. Kid waved to Mangle and left. Mangle walked back into the kitchen. Looked at Foxy. Then at Freddy. They were glaring at eachother. Then Bonnie started to glare at Marionette. Then It was a huge circle of glaring. Even Golden Freddy was glaring. Mangle walked to Bonnie and put her hand on his. He started to blush. "Whats going on?" Mangle asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Foxy walked off into Pirate Cove. Mangle sat next to Freddy. Marionette went into the prize room. He came out with flowers. Marionette covered Mangle's eyes. Then he put the flowers in her hand. When Marionette uncover Mangle's eyes, she started to blush. Then she said, "Oh Marionette they're beautiful. I mean it, it's very sweet of you." Golden Freddy rolled his eyes. Bonnie left. Freddy smiled, "Anyone up for poker." Marionette said as soon as Freddy finished, "Yes!" He got all excited. Mangle shrugged. Then she said, "Sure." Bonnie walked in, "How about Blackjack?" Freddy and Marionette at the same time say, "No!" Bonnie rolled his eyes. Foxy came out, "I'll do a game of Blackjack." Mangle didn't care. Toy Freddy walked in, "Blackjack?" Marionette flipped out. Then he yelled, "What's so interesting about Blackjack?" Bonnie smiled and said, "Everything." Freddy grabbed Mangle's hand and said, "Mangle come play Poker with us." Mangle started to walk off with Freddy and Marionette. Bonnie, Foxy, and Toy Freddy followed. Mangle looked back at them. Then she asked, "I thought you guys were gonna play Blackjack?" Bonnie shrugged. Toy Freddy smiled. Foxy didn't look at her. Then Freddy said, "They just changed there mind." Mangle walked next to Freddy. Foxy got in the middle of them. He grabbed Mangle's hand and pulled her ahead. Bonnie throw a rock at Foxy. He missed and hit Marionette. Bonnie gulped. And hid behind Freddy. Golden Freddy asked, "Hey are we gonna play Poker?" Mangle nodded her head.

In the kitchen. Freddy called out, "I deal out." Marionette smiled. Golden Freddy Sat down. Mangle sat next to him. Next to Mangle was Toy Freddy. Next to Toy Freddy was Freddy. Mangle shook her head and asked, "Why am I surrounded by Freddy's?" Freddy laughed and shrugged. Next to Freddy was Bonnie. Marionette took a seat one seat from Bonnie. Foxy Sat in that spot. Marionette moved again. Freddy asked, "Marionette are you antisocial?" He nodded his head. Freddy rolled his eyes. Kid walked in a sat next to Golden Freddy. Then he asked, "Poker?" Freddy smiled. Marionette said, "Yep!" Kid smiled and said, "Freddy deal me."

After one or two hours. "Damn it Freddy you always win." Bonnie complained. Freddy shook his head. And then complained, "You always win Blackjack Bonnie." Marionette said, "actually I win this round." He set down all aces. Freddy got mad. He chased Marionette around the kitchen. Mangle then asked, "Why do I even hang out with you guys?" Bonnie looked at her. He was going to say something but Golden Freddy said it first, "Why do you?" Mangle smiled and hugged him. Pink crossed his face. Bonnie flicked a rock at him. Missed and hit Freddy. Bonnie ran over there and helped him up, "Sorry." Freddy stood up. He smile and chased Marionette. Bonnie was glad he wasn't hurt.

At 8. Kid left. He hugged Mangle good bye. Mangle walked into Kiddy Cove. She was prepared for the worst. Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica went into Parts/Service. walked on stage with and . Then everything went black for the animatronics.

**Me: Hi guys sorry I kinda forgot about this story. I adding a original animatronics. I gonna mix up the letters and see if you can guess. Plz tell me your guess so I can see who think it is. **

**GNSRRITAPP : Who is it?**


	8. Not a chapter please read

**If you like this story. I'm gonna be continuing it on Quotev. My account name is Golden Freddy. I'll have this story. I promise. **


End file.
